Chibi Akatsuki!
by Rain Dropped
Summary: Kyuubi's failed attempt in breaking the seal turned Akatsuki into adorable fiye-year olds thinking that Naruto was their Brother. Naruto is now stuck taking care of 10 tiny demons. Can Naruto survive this expirience and manage to stay sane? No Pairings. Rating risen to T because of Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah this is my second story. I just can't get the plot out of my mind so i just wrote it. ****Inspired by Mochi flavored fun's story, Stardust.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

**Legend:**

**"**Normal"

_'thoughts'_

_**"Demon"**_

**Naruto** **POV**

Naruto never imagined that taking care of your former enemies could be so tiring.

He watched tied up in chair as ten little five-year old devils demolished his apartment.

A young Deidara was making clay birds and making them fly up to the ceiling then finally making them explode shouting " Art is a BANG!"

Sasori sat on the window using chakra strings to lift the fruits on the cArts effectively scaring the civilian merchants below.

Hidan was drawing smiley faces on Naruto's mission report while shouting random profanities at anyone who came near him.

Konan and Pein was actually doing something relatively normal, they were making origami, the only problem is that the paper they're using is the paper work Tsunade asked Naruto to do.

Kisame was playing with - more like torturing - Naruto's pet goldfish.

The rest was running around causing havoc.

Naruto sighed. Now you might be asking how he got into this humiliating situation.

Well all he can say is it's all the demon fluff ball's fault

* * *

.**2 weeks ago**

Naruto was dead tired he was running from Akatsuki all day!

Tsunade assigned him a B rank solo mission to Suna to deliver an important letter to the Kazekage, but one he got to the border of Hi no Kuni, there standing proudly was the ten people who are after the mighty stuffed toy inside his stomach.

He managed to run away from them, but they were still hot on his trail and he was already tiring he could already feel Lactic acid being produced in his legs.

He continued running until he felt Sasori's puppet grab hold of his leg. They were about to knock him out when he felt Kyuubi's demonic chakra seeping out of the seal, one thought ran through their heads _'the Kyuubi's trying to_ _escape!'_

They saw the ink of the seal beginning to run and they started to panic.

There was a flash of light that temporarily blinded them.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes expecting to see a 100 foot demon fox looming over him but was surprised when he saw something he did not expect.

He saw ten chibified Akatsuki members lying there wearing their cloaks that somehow shrunk with them.

Naruto was still processing what he was seeing when all the mini Akatsuki woke up at the same time.

Naruto was expecting them to shout about ow they got turned into five year olds, but he was wrong again.

Once their eyes set on him their faces broke into large innocent smiles and shouted

"Nii-san!"

Before Naruto could respond, he was tackled to the ground by ten bundles of energy.

Naruto was beyond confused. Even though the minds of the members got turn into minds of five-year olds, they shouldn't recognize him as their brother.

He was still stuck in his own thoughts when a young Sasori said with a smile "Nii-san! Your ears are so cute!"

This only confused Naruto more. He ran a hand through his hair when he felt fluffy ears perched on top of his head, he experimentally tried to make the ear twitch to see if it was real, sure enough it twitched.

Naruto inwardly panicked when he felt a fluffy appendage wrap around his right leg, he looked behind him to see a fluffy orange tail wrapped around his leg.

He did the only thing any logical person would do.

He fainted.

Distantly he heard the kids' panicked voices calling for him. Then he was completely consumed in black.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the strong smell of aniseptic. He craked his eyes open bright light blinding him.

He saw that he was surrounded by 4 white walls '_Konoha Hospital'_ he thought bitterly.

Naruto hated Hospitals!

He gave a deep sigh and lent back his head on the mattress trying to get some sleep so he could recover faster, when he heard the door creaking open.

He looked towards the door to see 10 five-year old children gazing innocently at him. He ignored them in favor of getting some sleep.

He felt weight push down on the foot of the bed. He looked down and saw Deidara, Itachi and Konan looking at him with genuine concern.

"Naruto-nii, are you okay?" Konan said quietly.

Naruto decided it's best to play along, taking the role ad their big brother.

He gave them a warm smile and said " Yeah. I'm fine. I only got a few bruises probably because of the explosion."

" Really? That's good! For a second there we thought we lost you, Aniki!" Itachi said cheerfully.

" Why don't you guys stay on the couch so i can rest and we can go home faster, alright?" Naruto suggested.

" Alright!" they said and made their way to the couch.

Naruto gave out a deep sigh and rested his head back, then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

By time Naruto woke up, the sun had already set.

He cracked his eyes open and looked towards the couch to see the Akatsuki sleeping soundly.

For Naruto it was a really cute sight to see. He never thought, the child versions of his enemies could look so cute.

Konan was lying down on Pein's lap silently snoring. Deidara was curled up in a tight ball beside Sasori, the latter was in the same position, but he was sucking on his thumb. The rest was sprawled on the couch with the same innocent looks on their faces.

Naruto could say that they looked completely and utterly adorable.

_'With the guidance they will end up as good Shinobis. With me by their side, i will make sure they won't turn evil'_ Naruto mentally promised.

A loud slamming noise woke Naruto from his thoughts, he looked towards the noise to see a fuming Tsunade storm into the room.

"NARUTO! CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS?" Tsunade pointed at the sleeping children who miraculously slept through the noise.

"Relax, baa-chan! all i know is that the kyuubi was trying to break the seal, then there was an explosion, then *poof* chibi Akatsuki appeared" Naruto explained.

"Then how do you explain the fox ears and tail?" Tsunade questioned ponting to the fluffy orange tail the at lied beside him.

"I... Don't really know" he bit his lip preparing for another sermon, but he was saved by the sound of tiny yawns.

"Naruto-nii, whats all the shouting about?" Little Itachi rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing.." Naruto muttered.

Tsunade took a deep breath " Come one gakis, i still have to take you to the orphanage where you might find good families to take care of you" she said with a small smile.

Instantly, all ten children got of the couch and climbed into Naruto's bed grabbing his arms screaming "NO! We wanna stay with nii-chan!"

"Sorry, but Naruto is a ninja he won't be able to stay with you guys, he has duties." Tsunade said sadly and signaled for the ANBU to take the children away.

One ANBU tried to pry Konan off Naruto's leg but the latter held painfully tight to the injured appendage much to Naruto's dismay.

The second ANBU tried to dislodge Hidan from Naruto's arm but, the silver haired child just bit the ANBU's hand.

After what felt like hours Tsunade called of the now injured ANBU and took a deep sigh "Alright, since these brats obviously won't leave your side... they're your responsibility now. Don't worry about your shinobi duties. I will give you a paid leave for an indefinite amount of time " then she left the room with a huff.

Large grins broke into the children's faces, absolutely happy they won the argument.

Naruto just groaned when the children snuggled to his side falling asleep almost instantly.

_'Why do i have a feeling that this would change my life forever, and not in a good way'_ He thought.

Inside Naruto's head Kyuubi was silently laughing at his host's misfortune.

_**"I wasn't able to escape, but watching these brats torturing my host is so much better"**_ Kyuubi grinned evily.

* * *

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER DONE! R&R :)**

**JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

**Legend:**

**"**Normal"

_'thoughts'_

_**"Demon"**_

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"Uzumaki, the Hokage requests you to go to the tower tomorrow morning' a chuunin sternly said to him, he just nodded.

It has been a week since he officially adopted the children. So far that week has been nothing but hell. These children might be adorable on the outside, but they were pure evil on the inside. The is a big possibility that within 3 weeks his apartment will be reduced to nothing but rubble and a pile of burnt wood.

Naruto groggily stood from the couch. He made his way to the bathroom and groaned when he saw that the door miraculously disappered from its hinges overnight _' Sasori probably made puppets from it_'He thought miserably.

He was brough out of his thoughts by the sound of crying coming from the corner of the bathroom. What he saw suprised him, it was Tobi. He had not noticed until now that Tobi has been quiet since yesterday, it was unusual for the usually loud boy to be quiet.

Naruto sat beside Tobi and and pulled the sobbing boy into a comforting hug.

" What's wrong 'lil guy?"

Tobi looked at Naruto with big watery onyx eyes " Deidara-senpai doesn't want to play with Tobi... He said Tobi was annoying!"

Naruto sweatdropped thinking _' Wait that's it? I thought it was something serious. Even as a child Tobi still talks in third person'_

"Shhh... It's okay. I'll play with you" Naruto tried to comfort his charge.

"Really? Thanks onii-chan!" Tobi said excitedly looking at him with a glint in his eyes.

Naruto gulped. He had a bad a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_' I knew it'_ Naruto sighed tiredly.

Now we see Naruto once again tied to a chair in his own living room.

'Why did i agree to adopting them again?... Oh yeah beacausenof an angry female Hokage. Well at least it can't get any worse.' as if on que the wall to his right fell like a log.

' I jinxed myself' He said to himself wallowing in his misfortune.

He stayed in that chair until midnight waiting for the devils to tire out. Sure enough they did tire out when the clock hit 12.

"Onii-san... I'm sleepy..." a worn out Kakuzu said followed by 10 consecutive yawns.

Naruto just smiled sweetly at him and said "Come on, let's get you all to bed"

Naruto looked back to his situation and sigh "Can you un-" he stopped himself and thought ' _Why didn't just burn it with chakra,,,, ughhh stupid, stupid, stupid_!'

He led the chibis to their bedroom, a room with 5 double deck beds. It was actually a large room with red and yellow walls. He made sure that the rooms was big enough to place the children's personal items like Sasori's puppet collection, Deidara's clay animals, Konan's origami, Tobi's collection of stuffed Bijuu animals, Kisame's pet fishes and Zetsu's mini garden.

By the time the little bundles of energy was asleep, Naruto was tired as well.

He made his way to his own room and threw himself on the bed, needless to say, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in a very familiar sewer with a huge cage containing one of the most powerful fluff ball in the whole Elemental Nations.

"Oi, Kyuubi what reason did you take me here for!" Naruto yelled.

**"Ha! So, how does it feel like to put up with some annoying brats? Kami knows i feel like that everyday.."** Kyuubi laughed.

"Urusai, Kyuubi! you know well enough that this is all your fault. I wouldn't be stuck taking care of kids if it wasn't for you try to break the seal."

**"Kit, i'm a demon of mass destruction, i would never pass up a chance to be free again"** Kyuubi scowled.

"Whatever.." Naruto sighed "So what's the real reason for me being here?"

**"Well... remember the fox tail and the ears you received after the explosion? The one that you've been hiding in a genjutsu"** Naruto nodded.

**"We are starting to merge... In eight months we will fully merge with each other, you will be the new Kyuubi."** Kyuubi said.

"Well, i expected this to happen. After all. i didn't exactly beleive that you can stay inside me for a very long time without something happening. But why eight months?" Naruto sighed.

**"As you know you have gained your first tail already. In a month you with grow another tail, then another, then another, until you obtain all of the tails."** Kyuubi informed

" What about you? What will happen to you after that? 'cause even though we never really agreed with each other i considered you as a brother, ya know?" Naruto gave Kyuubi a hesitant smile.

**"Don't worry, when we fully merge i'll still be here. Think of me as a chakra less soul that lives inside you. Because of the seal our souls are bound together until death."** Kyuubi grinned.

"That's good..." Naruto gave a genuine smile.

**"And one more thing. When we fully merge i will have the ability to go in and out of the seal, but i have to stay with you at a close distance. So you won't be alone " **Kyuubi said excitedly.

"Really? Well, that's useful" Naruto said

**"Kit, time to wake up, you still have an appointment with the Hokage." **Naruto sighed.

"Alright, see ya Kyuu"

Naruto bolted up and got changed to his usual orange jumpsuit and headed for the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Baa-chan! i'm here what do you need to talk about?"

"Gaki, i'm here to talk about your charge.. the council found about about them being the Akatsuki." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto.. Promise me you won't get mad and start attacking them.." Tsunade pleaded.

"Baa-chan just tell me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto... the council wants them executed"

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! yeah, sorry for the wait. A lot of school work! Hope you enjoyed this chappy. **

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so i decided to be nice and update sooner. One more reason is that the exams were easier than expected so i had time to write. Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Am i Japanese? No! Am i a male? I don't think so, so therefore i do NOT own Naruto.**

"Normal"

'_thinking'_

**"Demon"**

* * *

**Previously**_  
_

_"Naruto... The council wants them executed"_

**Now**

"What?" Naruto said dangerously calm but on the inside he was seething "No! I'll never allow that!... Hokage-sama can't you do anything about it?"

"Gomen, Naruto i couldn't do anything because the kids are techically civilians, and i can't interfere with civilian affairs" Tsunade knew that Naruto was really upset because he never called her Hokage-sama before. Seeing Naruto like this broke her heart, she knew that those children are now precious to Naruto, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was out of ideas.

"Please! I can't lose them... I finally have a family! Please i can't lose my family... Not again..." Naruto begged tears streaming down his eyes. He can't believe this, just when he was happy with his life. He can't believe that he will be alone once again. All his life he longed for the warmth and comfort of a parent, he didn't get that privilage, now he was providing that comfort to others, other children that he now treated as his own. By now Naruto was now on his knees with a grief stricken look on his face that quickly disappeared and transformed into an empty one.

Naruto stood up and started to walkout when Tsunade said "Naruto, i'm sorry... i'm sorry that i couldn't do anything..." she sobbed, but Naruto didn't even spare her a second glance.

Naruto made his way to his home his mind filled with dark thoughts.

He slammed the door open startling the children who were playing a nice game of shogi.

"Nii-san! Come play with us!" shouted an excited Tobi.

The children sensed the killing intent seeping of Naruto, so they warily approached him " Aniki, are you alright?" Itachi said innocently.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he hugged the raven haired boy tightly muttering to himself " No.. I won't let them take all of you away from me. Not now, not ever"

Once Naruto was in control of his emotions again he said sternly " Go pack your stuff. Make sure to pack light because we'll be running" thankfully, they didn't question his order and left to go pack.

Naruto ran out of the house to go to the civilian council's court room (A/N: let's pretend there is one) and snuck his way in. There wasn't a single soul there much to his relief. It took him 10 minutes to implant expolding seals to every single corner of the room. He also took all of his parents savings and Jutsu scrolls from the vault that was poorly hidden on the east corner and sealed the into his forearm. Once he was done he took a step back to admire his work and sighed in contentment_ ' This is what you get from trying to take my children away from me' _he thought darkly.

Just then there was a click on the door indicating that someone was entering. Naruto quickly Hiraishined back to his house. (A/N: lets pretend he knows that too and lets also pretend that he knows who his parents are. Hehe)

The sight that met him greatly pleased him. The Akatsuki were sitting on the couch, all of them dressed and prepared. "Good let's go and don't make any sound" Naruto muttered.

'_I promise i won't ever let anyone hurt you... I never break a promise, that is my nindo_'

* * *

Naruto and the children were now standing infront of the Konoha gates. Naruto replayed his plan in his mind 'Once we get out of Konoha we will make our way to Wave country, there i will buy a small house with my parents money and i will hunt Nuke-nins for money to support us' he nodded his head in approval.

Naruto say the two gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu and quickly chopped the side of their necks to put them to sleep.

Naruto gave the children the signal to follow him. Once they made their way to the entrance of the forest Naruto turned to them and said " We are leaving Konaha for a good reason so don't be upset. We are heading to Wave country and will be getting there in 2 days" Naruto smiled sadly and took one last glance at the place he once called home _'I might be giving up my dream to become Hokage, but knowing that i'm doing this for my precious people makes it all worth it because i would do anything to protect them, even killing others_'

Naruto started running and then stopped when he remembered something. He put his hand into a seal and shouted "KATSU" there was a loud explosion and lots of screaming.

Naruto smiled wickedly '_Unfortunately for the council, they tried to hurt my precious people'_

* * *

**2 months later**

Naruto was happy he and the children slowly began rebuilding their lives here in Wave.

Tazuna and his family were nice enough to to give him a house for free saying "you're the hero of Wave it's the least we could do" of course Naruto adamantly refused but Tazuna was insistent.

The house was decent sized house with white wooden walls and black roof. What was good about the house is the large backyard that Naruto used to train. The house had 2 bedrooms one lare one that served as the childrens room and the master bedroom in wich Naruto slept in.

Right now Naruto was putting the children to sleep when a small voice called out to him " Tou-san, can you sleep beside me tonight?" Pein asked drowzily. The children had grown accustomed into calling him dad stating that he acted more of a father than a brother.

Naruto smiled warmly and lie beside him hugging the smaller boy tightly and kissed his forehead before closing his eyes.

'_Leaving Konoha and saving you have been the best decision i have ever made_'

* * *

**A/N: and done! I am here to announce that i will now be updating regularly (hopefully) i will be updating every saturday! Yay! *clap clap clap*. Well hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appriciated and might make me write faster, so, please Review!**

**JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was supposed to be doing AMVs today but i didn't feel like waiting 2 hours for the episode to download. so i just made this instead. **

**Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto... i wouldn't be here.**

"Normal"

'_thinking'_

**"Demon"**

** Jutsu**

* * *

**In Konoha (1 Hour after Naruto left)**

Tsunade was sulking inside the office purposely ignoring the growing paper work_ ' I should have tried more, i shouldn't have allowed the council to make that decision... If only they didn't put me in a tight spot' _she sighed.

Her focus now on the Civilian council she was seething_ ' Next time theres a meeting, i'll put them in their place'_

"Godaime-sama, someone infiltrated the civilian council room and blew it up and Uzumaki is missing!" a panicked ANBU said.

Tsunade bolted upright "Are there any casualties?"

"No, Just one very injured chuunin"

Tsunade dismissed the ANBU with a nod and quickly ran to the site.

What Tsunade saw baffled her. The civilian council's property was completely destroyed, a pile of burnt wood was still hissing, the documents and other important papers were turned to ashes, the concrete is reduced to a pile of rubble.

A loud demanding voice snapped her out of her trance. She saw Koharu, Danzo and Homura stomping angrily towards her.

"Look at this, Tsunade! Look at what that demon brat did!" Koharu said holding up a half-burnt Explosive Tag "I told you that you should have killed that brat off a long time ago! but no! you didn't listen. Now look what happened that demon has gone rouge! and he took those ten criminals with him!"

Tsunade saw red at what the old woman said "How do you know that Naruto did this?! And even if he did, can you blame him?! He has done nothing but try to prove to all of you idiots that he wasn't the Kyuubi, but no! you still treated him badly, you spit on him and beat him half to death when he was a child! You keep on blaming Naruto for every single thing! Haven't you ever thought that this might actually be the whole council's fault? Yes he's gone rouge and maybe he did blow up your property, but think about it, maybe you made him this way!"

"How dare you blame us for this!" Homura hissed.

"I demand you hunt for the demon and have him publicly executed together with his criminal children!" Koharu spat.

"No! i will not have my surrogate son die by the hands of you, and you said it yourself i am not allowed to meddle with civilian affairs, so therefore you aren't allowed to meddle with the Ninjas!"

"As the civilian council we demand tha-" Koharu shouted.

"What council? there is no council! not anymore, starting today the civilian council is officially disbanded! you no longer have the right to complain about what i do with my ninjas" Tsunade said.

"You cannot do this!"

"Yes i can! and i just did. Now leave my sight at once!" Tsunade spat.

Tsunade noticed how Danzo didn't say a thing and remained eerily calm, but on the inside he was in turmoil _'How dare that Kyuubi brat leave! Now i can't have the power... Those criminal children hold such potential! Such a waste!'_

Tsunade watched as the three walked away angrily and thought sadly_ 'I hope you that you'll get a nice life gaki, with no one holding you back. I just wish that i had done this earlier, then you wouldn't have left'_

* * *

**2 years later (with Naruto)**

Naruto's life changed a lot in a span of 2 years, he already obtained all of Kyuubi's tails and is now named as the new Kyuubi and that their family gained another member.

"Naruto! breakfast!" Naruto heard Kyuubi yell from the kitchen.

Naruto hurriedly put on his clothes which consisted of a gray long sleeved shirt that concealed the hidden daggers under the sleaves, a white trimmed black vest with hidden pockets, lose black pants with several pockets, black steel toed boots and a black hooded cloak with blue flames at the bottom and "FOX" written in kanji at the back (A/N: imagine the yondaime's cloak except its black with blue flames and it has a hood.)

As he made his way to the dinning room he saw that all of his children was already seated and started eating.

A beautiful red haired woman with red slitted eyes made her way to the dinning.

The woman was Kyuubi. Naruto found out when he gained all of his tails that Kyuubi can shift his/her gender, but it was an ability that only she has because she was the original Kyuubi. So Naruto and Kyuubi decided that she take her place as the mother figure in the house with Naruto as the father.

As for the children, Naruto started training them one year ago and they now have the power of an average genin.

"Tou-san! what will we do for training today?" Little Konan yelled happiliy, climbing in his fathers back

"Gomen Konan-chan, but daddy is going to work today, but i promise i'll be back early to play with you guys, alright?" Naruto smiled

"Okay..." Konan said sadly.

Naruto's eyes softened

"Konan-chan, do you wan't anything"

Konan's eyes immediately brightened and said "Tou-san can you bring home origami papers for me?"

"Sure, sure. Now go ask your brothers if they want anything too." Naruto said.

"Hai!" Konan said happily.

He was about to leave when he was held back by Kyuubi "Try not to get youself discovered. I don't know how to take care of children alone."

Naruto chuckled and said "Ha! Of course, no one gonna catch Naruto Uzumaki. Dattebayo!"

* * *

Naruto sat at the border of Kirigakure perched on a tree waiting for his target to show up.

Naruto read the information on his target.

**Name: Matsuro, Isamu**

**Previous Affiliation: Hidden Mist**

**Alias: N/A**

**Rank: B-class**

**Specializes in: Kenjutsu**

**Known weapon: Tsurugi (Meaning: Icicle)**

**Affinity: Ice**

**Bounty: 6M Ryo**

He waited for another 5 minutes when he saw his target running through the forest.

Naruto put his hood up to hide his face completely and jumped in front of the running Nuke-nin.

"You're the Sky Fox, the infamous, unnamed assassin that has been known for hunting missin-nins... i'll enjoy killing you" the man said as he took out Tsurugi.

Isamu lunged at Naruto tightly holding his sword up, once he was in front of Naruto he slashed his sword through nothing but air. Naruto appeared behind him in a flash of blue and took the hand that held his sword and twisted it painfully and pinned him to the floor facing down. Naruto held the man's head and whispered **Raiton: Dendō Piasu **a wave of electricity flowed from Naruto's hand to Isamu's head. In an instant Isamu screamed in pain hearing his own brain fry until his body shut down.

Naruto stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes off and sealed the body in a scroll, then made his way to Kiri to drop the body off and get his bounty.

Naruto felt a twinge of guilt in him, but quickly dismissed the emotion and thought _'This is for my children, i'm doing this for them'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in the given time i've been busy (As always) had to practice for the recognition day! But its summer soo... yeah! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as you can see there is a hinted Naruto/Fem Kyuubi but there isn't really any romance between them. **

_**A poll! since im doing nothing this summer i'm planning to write another story. i was thinking of another crossover.**_

**Naruto crossover with:**

**Bleach**

**Soul Eater**

**K. Hitman Reborn **

**Fairy Tail**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**One Piece**

**Death Note**

**(If you have suggestions or If you have a suggestion that's not a crossover like:Blind Naruto, Puppeteer Naruto etc. etc just PM me)**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Oh my Gosh! i'm so sorry for not updating for a long time! i/ve been really busy with Math Remedial classes ****(Yes.. I suck at math!)** and also i have a writers block! But since i felt guilty i just squezed a chapter from my brain, so pardon me if it's a very crappy chapter i'm sorry i know that i'm known for never keeping promises... so i'm not gonna pormise anymore :) well i hope you enjoy this chappy!

**Disclaimer: If i say that i own Naruto... i'm gonna sound stupid.**

"Normal"

'_thinking'_

**"Demon"**

**Warning: 6 YEAR TIMESKIP!**

**AGES:**

**Naruto: 24 yo**

**Akatsuki-13 yo**

**Listening to "These Times" by Safetysuit while writing this. it adds to the mood of the chapter.**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

**-_10 YEARS LATER-_**

For 10 years all Naruto did was train his children the same skills the Adult Akatsuki had, but there were some differences, Naruto made sure of that.

Kisame is the same. but he doesn't use Samaheda, instead he uses a tanto that he named 'Suijin'. By using Suijin he can summon water by will and form waves by just a swipe of the sword. Kisame found the sword when he was 12 while he was practicing Water walking with his siblings. Like Samaheda it only obeys Kisame and if anyone else touches the hilt the sword turns into silver water so that the person cannot touch it, and only forms back into a sword when Kisame touches it.

Sasori still became a Master puppeteer by the age of 11, but he doesn't use Human Puppets, Naruto made sure that he stuck to Wooden puppets, and of courese he doesn't have a puppet body, but a human one.

the others are the same except they lack their evil intentions.

"Kids! come here we need to talk!" called Naruto.

Shouts and arguments can be heard from the children as they went down the stairs.

"Tou-san whats going on?" Deidara saide with a grin.

"Sit" Naruto said sternly.

Seeing their dad serious made them stop all their arguments and turned to face Naruto. They sat there waiting for Naruto's upcoming announcement.

"As you know your are already 13 years old, therefore you are already ready to take a genin exam... i will be taking you back to Konoha to take the genin exams there. Don't worry i already contacted Tsunade about this matter. The council is already disbanded so you won't have to worry about them having too much political power to execute you once you step into Konoha, but don't let your guard down, knowing the council, they will stop at nothing to get what they want" Naruto explained.

The children had mixed reactions. Some of them worried and most of them excited. Zetsu was the first to react, he tackled Naruto with a hug and kept reapeating "Thank you! Thank you!". Naruto know the reason that Zetsu is excited. Konoha is known for having abundant amounts of green trees and flowers.

Seeing Zetsu hugging Naruto to death coaxed the others to join in as well, in a matter of seconds Naruto was dog piled. They burst into fits of laughter, they were a really happy family, but if you look closely into Naruto's eyes you can see sadness filling his eyes destroying the cheerful facade, but Akatsuki didn't notice that..

**_~Flashback~_**

**_"You know that time is drawing near, Naruto. When will you tell them?" _**_Kyuubi said sadly._

_"I don't plan on telling them... I wan't them to enjoy this time as much as possible" Naruto said tears falling softly from his eyes._

**_"Hmm.."_**_ Kyuubi looked at Naruto with genuine pity, trying to comfort Naruto by softly rubbing his back with his tail_**_._**

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

Naruto and the children made it back to Konoha just 1 hour before the exams.

"Come on guys!" Naruto's Cheerful mask is back on as he led them to the Hokage tower.

He took a deep breath as he knoked on the Godaime Hokage's door. A faint 'come in' could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Ohayo.. Baa-chan, were ba-" Naruto was cut off by the sudden hug. He let Tsunade cry silently on his shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Gaki! how could you not contact me for years and only contact me to say that your coming back home! do you know how worried i was? All of us were worried sick, Sakura cried for months asking herself i theres something wrong with her that her team mates kept on leaving her behind! Konohamaru and his friends were devastated that their big brother left without saying goodbye! How could you?" Tsunade's voice faded into a silent sob.

Seeing this made Naruto's grief deepen. The guilt and pain wasn't subsiding it was just going deeper and deeper. He felt his heart constricting in sadness.

"I'm sorry, baa-chan.." Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling.

After a few more minutes, Tsunade already calmed down and said "The kids should head to the academy now.. the exams is starting in 40 minutes. They need to be there 30 minutes before it starts for registration" Naruto nodded and looked at the kids and walked in front of them and they left to go to the academy. Once they were in front of the school, Naruto gave them one big hug full of emotions as tears steamed from his eyes.

"I love you guys so much... don't forget that. For all these years you guys have done nothing but make me proud. All have to say is you are the best decision that i hae ever made. You are all blessings to me... now go take the exams, pass it and make me much more proud" Naruto said with a sorrowful smile that was left unnoticed by the children.

"Tou-san! to mushy! it sound like your saying goodbye!" Hidan laughed.

"Ah yeah.. I'm just being an over emotional father, i guess" Naruto forced a chuckle as he wiped tears from his eyes.

They smiled at him, a smile filled with love that Naruto knew he would never be able to see again. A pang of sorrow hit him again and again, making it harder for him to breathe. He watched as his kids walked into the building, their figures getting smaller and smaller by the second.

"I'll miss you... you are one of the best things that ever happened to me" He whispered, his silent voice getting lost in the air, as he made his way to the forest.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**"Even a demon like me has responsibilities, Naruto"** Kyuubi whispered to Naruto in his mindscape._

_**"You know that as the new Kyuubi.. they are now your responsibilities. You will leave them behind someday.."** Kyuubi continued._

_"I know..." Naruto said in a barely audible voice._

* * *

**A/N: yes done at last! Special thanks to RavenUchiha135 for giving me suggestion and therefore, curing my writers block!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
